


Unexpected Visitor

by CreameDeredere



Category: UglyDolls
Genre: Child Murder, Choking, Killing, Missing Persons, Murder, Other, Strangling, Unexpected Murder, pillow suffocation, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreameDeredere/pseuds/CreameDeredere
Summary: Lou is minding his own business when he finds someone unexpected at his door. He has no clue what they really came there for, but trust me. It wasn't to talk.--------✧ THE FIRST UGLYDOLLS FANFIC ON THIS WEBSITE ;>





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> (( Just a heads up, if you'd like, you CAN comment a prompt or scenario! I mostly do gore and all that junk, but I'll pretty much do anything :))))) ))  
> -  
> I'm not that great at English, but I'm working on it. So please, bare with me here.  
> This mayyy beee a oneshot? I'm not really sure.

Lou paced his living room, it was late. The sky was dark and stars filled the black sky, he stopped. He looked out his window for a moment, before sitting on a couch not far from where he was standing. He placed his elbow against his knee and his hand, he sighed. Out of surprise, his doorbell let out a single ding.

He stood in shock, "Who could that be..?" he murmured, opening the door. Mandy stood in the doorway, her hands placed gently behind her back. "Well hello," Lou greeted her, "Do you need something?" he said looking confused.

"O-Oh! I just, um, wanted to speak with you for a moment," she paused, "If that is alright of course," she finished. Lou kept his gaze moving around the room, he felt awkward around people he didn't find, well, 'appealing' I guess you could say.

"Oh yes, that's fine, what exactly did you want to speak about?" he asked.

"Oh, um, the dolls..." Mandy said marching her way inside after noticing Lou had stood out of the way for her to walk in.

"Yes," he said a bit disappointed, now looking down, "What about them?" He asked closing the door.

"Well, they aren't particularly fond of you. And I know you aren't fond of them either," she stated.

"I'm aware," she mumbled, "What's this all about?" he asked noticing Mandy was making her way closer to him, he backed up. "W-What are you doing," he said before tripping on the edge of his couch and falling onto it. Mandy looked down at him with anger, pity, fear, and plenty more in her eyes.

"I can't have you getting in their way," Mandy grabbed a pillow from next to him, she sat on his torso. Placing her hand on his face/throat area.

"Wh-" was all that squeaked out of Lou's mouth, Mandy shoved the pillow over his face. Muffled screams and aches came from underneath. He scratched at the pillow and started to gasp, he then scratched at Mandy's hands. He was gasping more violently now and begun to kick and scratch and pull at Mandy's face, neck, arms, and hands. Suddenly the gasping stopped and his hands slid down from her face and limply fell to his sides. She waited a moment before removing the pillow, his eyes were shut, his eyebrows where curved in fear, his mouth was open slightly, and his face was stained purple. She checked for any signs of life, before getting off of him.

She dropped the pillow, "Oh god, oh my god," she covered her mouth staring at the corpse, "what have I done, oh my- oh no.." she looked around. The sun was starting to rise. She pondered, thinking of what to do with his body, should she leave it? Chop it up? Bury it? She didn't know, it's not like she'd killed anyone before. She couldn't tell anyone, she didn't even intend to kill him, it just seemed so perfect. She really just wanted to talk to him, the muffled screams flickered in her mind. The gasping. She felt something drip from her face, she looked down and realized that Lou has scratched into her in her arms and face. She decided to run taking the pillow with her. Mandy arrived back at her own home, cleaning herself up. She headed outside and burned the pillow.

Later that morning, his body was found. Nobody knew what happened, Mandy only wanted to stay hidden. For now that's all she could do.


End file.
